Ultimate Heroes Season One
by netpoBa-pronounced Petrova
Summary: Gabriel is in Claire's year at Union Wells. Claire is cocky. Elle is a fellow cheerleader. Noah's head of Primatech. Nathan's running for Senate. Peter's still trying to convince him he can fly. Hiro's running Yamagato. Ando's a homeless friend. Mohinder's figuring out his father wasn't wrong. Adam is the invisible thread linking them together. Mainly Claire/Sylar
1. Claire and Gabriel

It was 6:45 on a Friday morning when Gabriel Gray woke from him sleep. Rain pounded the windows as he got dressed and looked in the mirror trying desperately to make sure that his hair was perfect. Gabriel was only sixteen years old but nonetheless he helped his father, Martin, in the family business. Watch repairs. Gabriel was incredibly adept with this because he could identify what was wrong with the watches and was able to work to fix them perfectly. He could even do so from across the room. Gabriel walked out of his room after getting dressed and went to the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal. While he did that he finished some of his homework he had forgotten about. At 7:30 he got his backpack and walked outside. It was pouring. A rare sight in this area of Odessa. He failed to see the white van on the corner that read Primatech Paper.

Claire Bennet kissed her father goodbye as she exited the car. Claire Bennet was one of the most popular girls at Union Wells High School. She was soon joined by her fellow cheerleaders Jackie Wilcox and Elizabeth Bishop. Their first class was biology. "Welcome to another year at Union Wells and to your biology class. My name is Mr. Wylde if you have any questions about the course please do not be afraid to ask," the teacher said. "Now you are going to be grouped together. These groups will remain for the entire year." He started to write on the chalkboard after looking on the class list.

Jackie Wilcox and Zach Thomas

Elizabeth Bishop and Michelle Argon

Claire Bennet and Gabriel Gray

Claire sighed. Gabriel Gray was one of those silent types. He kept out of the way of several of the jocks and never got involved in anyhting that didn't involve him. One a plus side though he was one of the smartest person in the school. Gabriel moved into the seat next to her and introduced himself. As Mr. Wylde explained what they were going to start off with the basics of biology and wrote down some words that they were to define using the books and NOT technology Claire kept sneaking glances at Gabriel. He was a bit HOT if he would stop wearing glasses. 'Wait, Claire, you can't possibly be falling for a nerd' she tought to herself. It was at that moment that she realized that she was totally falling for him.


	2. Nathan and Peter

Nathan Petrelli removed a bottle of scotch and poured out two drinks. Just as he finished pouring the door to his office opened and in walked his mother. He handed her a glass and sat down in his chair. "You need to get some sleep" Angela Petrelli said. Nathan knew it was true. Ever since his fathers passing a month ago he had been getting less than four hours of sleep. He was starting to go insane. He thought he was floating this morning when he woke up. That would not be good if the media got a hold of it. "How's Heidi" Angela asked. Heidi Petrelli was Nathan's wife of twelve years that was tragically paralyzed in a crash. "She's better I took the boys to see her yesterday. The...the damage to her spine is permanent though. They say its a miracle shes even alive."

"Have you talked to Peter about it?"

"About what, Ma? The fact that he somehow knew that it was a van that ran us off the road. I'm still wondering how I got out of the car before it crashed. It was like...like..."

"You were flying."

"That's impossible, Ma. People can't fly."

"Your father thought otherwise. Even before his depression." Just then the phone rang.

"Mr. Petrelli, there is a Mr. Adam Monroe on line 1."

"Excuse me, Ma, I need to take this."

Peter Petrelli looked down at the bed that had Charles Deveraux in it. After graduating from college he had gone on to become a hospis nurse. Apparently Charles Deveraux asked for him by name. "How is your mother, Peter" he asked slowly. "She's coming to grasps with it. She finally came out of the manor this week" Peter said. Not a month before that day Arthur Petrelli, Peter and Nathan's father had died. Angela Petrelli wouldn't even brighten to the idea of her grandchild coming over to the manor. It was no secret why Mr. Deveraux asked for Peter by name. He had been part of the same unit as his father during the Vietnam War. Just then the door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. "Hello daddy. Peter" Simone Deveraux said. She kissed her father on the head and started to talk to him. Peter had to admit that he was starting to fall for the woman. He knew that she was in a relationship with another guy but there was something tugging at the back of his mind. He had only been able to relate to a similar sensation to what both his father and brother had said. It was love.


End file.
